


Раз, два, три, четыре, пять

by esplodio



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esplodio/pseuds/esplodio
Summary: Прятки они тоже любили, с детства. Пожалуй, это была единственная игра, которая приходилась им обоим по душе: Тесей любил много двигаться и искать, а Ньюту нравилось спрятаться в укромном месте и проводить там часы, наблюдая за миром.Казалось правильным, что в итоге они оба стали именно тем, кем стали. До недавних пор.





	Раз, два, три, четыре, пять

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Ekkert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Ekkert/gifts).



_— Твой брат хочет тебя убить?_

_— Частенько. ©_

Раз.

В родительской спальне противно скрипят половицы. Звук длится короткое мгновение, потом обрывается — умница, Ньют, вовремя спохватился.

Тесей ступает по полу осторожно, медленно. Крадущийся тихий шаг спас не одну аврорскую жизнь, помог выследить не одного преступника.

Два.

Спальня родителей за поворотом, значит, надо двигаться быстрее. Их огромный и неприветливый особняк сейчас кажется ещё более неудобным, неуютным. За время, прошедшее с последнего визита Тесея, дом обветшал и скрипы — не самое худшее, что с ним случилось.

Нужно поколдовать над полом, поправить окно — шум ветра из него заглушает звуки — не отвлекайся, Тесей, поспеши.

Три.

Шорохи, везде эти шорохи. Что это — крысы в пустых комнатах, чьи-то шаги, твари Ньюта? Тесей искренне надеется, что не последнее.

Он любил его тварей, даже того проныру, который вечно пытался стащить у Тесея часы, запонки и награды.

Четыре.

Прятки они тоже любили, с детства. Пожалуй, это была единственная игра, которая приходилась им обоим по душе: Тесей любил много двигаться и искать, а Ньюту нравилось спрятаться в укромном месте и проводить там часы, наблюдая за миром.

Казалось правильным, что в итоге они оба стали именно тем, кем стали. До недавних пор.

Пять.

Раздаётся какой-то звук. Шаги? Шорохи? Дыхание? Тесей держит палочку наготове, он напряжён, осторожен и жалеет, что не видит в темноте.

Темнота вокруг гнетущая, абсолютная, как во время грозовых безлунных ночей. Может, и быть грозе — воздух тяжёлый, спёртый, где-то вдалеке нарастает гул. А, может, это просто шум в ушах. Сколько крови он потерял?

— Я иду тебя искать.

В детстве во время пряток они устраивали друг другу пакости. Тесей вымазывал Ньюта в грязи, Ньют умудрялся засовывать лягушек ему под одежду. Несмотря на разницу в возрасте, Ньют и тогда добивался своего — не силой, а какой-то невероятной изворотливостью и ловкостью.

Ньют может добиться своего и сейчас, особенно когда в нём сидит то, что сделало его и его существ такими. Тесей просто не может ему этого позволить. Он не хочет, чтобы Ньют пришёл в себя с мёртвым братом на руках.

Тесею нужно его спасти. А ещё — спрятаться. Как можно скорее.

Ньют идёт его искать.


End file.
